La linterna
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Abrió la cortina escondida en la pintura y para su alivio allí estaba ella con una linterna en su mano, mirando a la nada, en completa soledad. La linterna se enciende. Drabble/Dipcifica
1. Chapter 1

_**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney.**_

 _ **Drabble inspirado en el corto de Mike Inel basado en el episodio 10 de la segunda temporada: El misterio de la mansión Noroeste.**_

 _ **Link: www . youtube watch ? v= Je5ED0Uekis (solo quitar espacios)**_

 _ **Puede contener Spoilers**_

 _ **Pairing: Dipcifica (Me he enamorado totalmente de esta pareja y con ella es como me inicio en el fandom de Gravity Falls)**_

 _ **Empecemos:**_

* * *

 _Observaba estupefacto el horror que vivían los invitados de la fiesta de los Noroeste al ver cómo eran atacados y convertidos en estatuas de madera, escuchó como el fantasma mencionaba que si solo alguien perteneciente a la familia Noroeste abría las puestas y dejaba entrar al pueblo, la maldición se acabaría, de inmediato pensó en la primogénita de la familia, Pacifica._

 _Se detuvo al ver como se iluminaba tenuemente aquella habitación secreta en la que habían estado hace no mucho tiempo._

 _La linterna se apaga._

 _Abrió la cortina escondida en la pintura y para su alivio allí estaba ella con una linterna, mirando a la nada, en completa soledad._

 _La linterna se enciende._

 _Inconscientemente llega y se sienta a su lado._

 _La linterna se apaga._

 _Logra ver su rostro con la tristeza impregnada en todo su ser, sabe que ella está arrepentida de todo._

 _La linterna se enciende._

 _Él también está arrepentido por haberle gritado antes, en el fondo supo que ella no era la culpable de que su familia estuviera maldita y bañada en la codicia, sabía que si se lo proponía, Pacifica podía cambiar y destruir ese legado familiar._

 _La linterna se apaga._

 _Vuelve a ver su rostro y sabe que está a punto de llorar, ambos quieren hablar pero ninguno sabe cómo iniciar._

 _La linterna se enciende._

 _La luz deja de alumbrar en la misma dirección y se dirige ahora al suelo, Pacifica está en un pequeño estado de shock al ser abrazada por Dipper._

 _Dipper, inconsciente de si otra vez, solo atinó a que sus brazos rodearan el frágil cuerpo de la niña a su lado, quería decirle que lo perdonara, que ya no estuviera triste… que ya no estaba sola…_

 _Y así, Pacifica dejó que aquellos débiles brazos la abrazaran, podía sentirse fuerte, que aún había esperanza… (A pesar de que ese espíritu estuviera destruyendo todo a pocos metros de ellos…) sabía que si permanecía al lado de ese torpe nerd… todo estaría bien._

* * *

 _ **No quedó como me esperaba, pero aun así me gustó**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A petición de los lectores y sus reviews he decidido hacer una segunda parte de mi primer fic Dipcifica, no se me ocurría algo que estuviera acorde al título y el tema del anterior Drabble pero la iluminación llegó a mí y aquí está, espero que lo disfruten como el anterior y perdón si llega a decepcionar a alguien, pronto haré otro fic Dipcifica y Mabifica (Ya sé que algunos dirán algo al respecto, quiero aclarar que por extraño que parezca, soy parte de la comunidad MaBill, pero para el fic es necesaria esta pareja, ya que va a ser un song-fic y pues… ya ustedes decidirán si quieren leerlo) lo subiré en este fin de semana ya que quiero incluir una nota referente a lo que siento a pocos días del final de Gravity Falls.**_

 _ **La cuenta regresiva para el Weirdmaggedon y el fin ha empezado…**_

 _ **Recuerden:**_

 _ **Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo solo uso sus personajes para esta historia ya que se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón y quiero ser parte de la comunidad con mi pequeño aporte a este shipping.**_

 _ **¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

 _En un pequeño pueblo de Oregón, mejor conocido como Gravity Falls, dentro del cuarto de la heredera de la familia más conocida del pueblo se encontraban dos jóvenes de 17 años, una chica rubia de nombre Pacifica y un chico de cabello castaño llamado Dipper._

 _Ambos platicaban de diversos temas, ese día, a pesar de ser un día importante, decidieron quedarse en casa de la Northwest._

 _Habían pasado alrededor de 5 años desde que su enemistad había acabado después de que aquel fantasma había atacado a todos en la mansión, en fin, desde ese día se volvieron bastante cercanos._

 _Los chicos ahora veían una película de ciencia ficción, cuando esta acabó ambos se estiraron ya que varias partes de sus cuerpos se habían entumecido, en eso Pacífica habló._

 _ **-Y bien ¿Te gustaría hacer algo más?-**_ _El chico volteó a verla con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro._

 _ **-Dejaré que tú decidas-**_ _La chica dudó un poco y se acercó a su armario, trató de alcanzar una caja, pero debido a su estatura se le complicó un poco._

 _ **-¿Necesitas ayuda Pacifica?-**_ _Comentó preocupado el joven Pines al ver que a la chica se le dificultaba la tarea._

 _ **-Descuida, ya la tengo-**_ _Al voltear a verlo, escondió la pequeña caja detrás de ella, Dipper se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, cuando Pacifica se acercó lo suficiente ambos se sentaron en la gran cama de ella._

 _ **-¿Ocurre algo?-**_ _El primero en atreverse a hablar fue Dipper, Pacifica se sonrojó un poco, esa acción hizo que el corazón de Dipper empezara a latir un poco más rápido, como le encantaba cuando Pacifica se sonrojaba o comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con él, le parecía sumamente dulce; la arrogante y odiosa Pacifica que había conocido cuando era niño ahora estaba en el pasado, tampoco había cambiado al 100%, pues seguía teniendo parte de su antigua yo y eso le fascinaba, era fuerte y valiente como un lobo pero con él se podía convertir en un corderito asustadizo, la chica a veces era todo un misterio y a él le encantaban misterios._

 _ **-Hay algo que quiero darte-**_ _La chica se armó de valor y le dio una caja de tamaño mediano estaba envuelto en un papel decorativo plateado y un moño violeta lo adornaba -_ _ **Sé lo mucho que te encanta salir a buscar fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales a todas horas, y en muchas ocasiones ni Mabel o yo podemos acompañarte, es por eso que quiero que tengas esto-**_

 _Dipper tomó la caja y la abrió, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar un objeto plateado que nunca se esperó, de repente un recuerdo surcó su mente, dos niños en una habitación oculta donde la penumbra era lo que reinaba siendo atacada por una brillante luz proveniente de un objeto en las manos de una chica de 12 años._

 _ **-Tal vez no sea algo que acostumbro dar, lo más lujoso o quizá te parezca un regalo extraño, pero es muy especial para mí, ya que ese día… me ayudaste a cambiar, es la misma linterna que tenía cuando me diste el valor de enfrentarme a mis padres, el día en que tú y Mabel me brindaron algo mejor de lo que poseía, me dieron su amistad, y eso permitió que tú y yo estemos justo ahora aquí en este día… Gracias Dipper…-**_

 _De pronto Pacifica se vio rodeada por los ahora fuertes brazos de Dipper, se habían abrazado muchas veces, y con cada uno la calidez en sus corazones iba creciendo, Dipper besó la frente de Pacifica -_ _ **Gracias, me encanta y me servirá mucho para alumbrar este camino junto a ti… Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu corazón-**_ _Luego de eso le dio un corto beso en sus labios para después volver a abrazarla -_ _ **Feliz primer aniversario, te amo Pacifica-**_

 _Pacifica correspondió el abrazo de Dipper embriagándose con el aroma de su chaqueta y dejando que la calidez del chico Pines la invitara al Paraíso -_ _ **Feliz primer aniversario nerd, yo también te amo Dipper-**_

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, creo que me salió demasiado cursi pero así soy yo nwn**

 **Bueno aquí está lo prometido (bueno en realidad no lo prometí, pero como querían una siguiente parte aquí ta)**

 **Los espero para el siguiente fic Dipcifica, o MaBill.**

Yo soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

 _ **BYENARA!**_


	3. Opinión del final de Gravity Falls

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO, DRABBLE ETC. PERTENECIENTE A ESTE FIC, SIMPLEMENTE ES MI OPINIÓN ACERCA DEL CAPITULO FINAL DE GRAVITY FALLS (LO SÉ, APENAS HE PODIDO VER EL FINAL ESTE MIÉRCOLES PORQUE MI INTERNET HA SIDO HORRIBLE ÚLTIMAMENTE Y SOY DEMASIADO TACAÑA COMO PARA IR A UN CAFÉ INTERNET POR UNA HORA Y QUE LAS PERSONAS ME VIERAN LLORAR, PORQUE SABÍA QUE IBA A LLORAR Y NO ME IBA A ARRIESGAR A HACER TAL ESCENA COMO LA QUE ME PASÓ EN EL TRANSPORTE PÚBLICO…. OLVIDEN ESO ÚLTIMO…)**

 **Y SI, YA ME ESTOY PONIENDO LAS PILAS PARA ESCRIBIR EL FIC MABILL/DIPCIFICA, ES SOLO QUE NO ME DECIDÍA POR CUAL VERSIÓN, ¡PERO YA ESTOY DESARROLLANDOLO! Y TAMBIÉN TENGO OTRO PROYECTO DIPCIFICA QUE IBA A SER UN ONE-SHOT PERO SE ESTÁ ALARGANDO DEMACIADO Y SERÁ MI PRIMER FIC LARGO (BUENO, NI TANTO) DE GRAVITY FALLS \n.n/ YEIH!**

 **SI NO ES DE TU INTERÉS SABER QUE OPINO ACERCA DE LA SERIE Y EL FINAL DE LA MISMA, NO ESTÁS OBLIGADO A SEGUÍR LEYENDO Y ESPERO VERTE PRONTO EN ALGUNO DE MIS OTROS FICS.**

 **Y SI ESE NO ES EL CASO, TE INVITO A QUE DEJES TÚ HERMOSA OPINIÓN EN EL RECUADRO DE HASTA ABAJO QUE DICE: REVIEW (NO DICE ESO EXACTAMENTE PERO USTEDES ENTIENDEN) Y DIALOGUEMOS MÁS AL RESPECTO HACERCA DEL FINAL.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **ESTO PUEDE CONTENER SOPILERS, ASÍ QUE SI NO HAS VISTO EL CAPÍTULO (LO CUÁL DUDO, YA QUE SEGURAMENTE FUI DE LAS ÚLTIMAS ENTERADAS EN VERLO) TE RECOMIENDO NO LEER ESTO Y QUE PASES SOLO AL FINAL (ANTES DE MI CLÁSICA DESPEDIDA)**

 **EMPECEMOS CON MI OPINIÓN:**

* * *

 _Primeramente quiero comenzar por cómo fue que empecé a ver está serie._

 _Hace aproximadamente un año, mi familia se cambió de casa, soy menor de edad por si no sabían, debido a eso (y que no se podía contratar internet) mis padres decidieron contratar televisión por cable, yo estuve muy emocionada, comencé a ver cientos de programas que llamaron mucho mi atención, y un buen día comencé a ver Disney Channel y durante los comerciales salió uno de Gravity Falls, en ese entonces ni a una sola pizca de mi ser le pareció importar, es más, ¡LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE SERÍA OTRO PHINEAS Y FERB SOLO QUE CON UNA TRAMA UN POCO DIFERENTE Y CON TOQUES SOBRENATURALES! Si pudiera volver al pasado, seguramente le daría un buen golpe a mi yo de ese entonces y gritarle que estaba loca por no presenciar la que es ahora mi serie animada favorita (de anime es ahora XXHOLiC, si no lo han visto no sé porque siguen respirando, ok no :v )_

 _Tiempo después la vi para pasar el rato, creo que fue un episodio de la segunda temporada, y me encantó de manera fenomenal, empecé a verla y a amarla con todo mi ser, vi la mayoría de sus capítulos (en desorden porque en ese entonces no conocía Gravity Falls Town) y… no sé cómo expresar el hermoso sentimiento que nacía en mí, superior al que he sentido por personas de las cuales me enamoré, no miento…_

 _Personajes:_

 _Amo a la mayoría de los personajes que han salido en Gravity Falls, sobre todo a Dipper, quién se ha vuelto mi nuevo amor platónico imposible, un chico un poco nerd, en cierto punto tímido pero que se vuelve heroico en el momento preciso, sus inseguridades acerca de sus sentimientos y los cambios que va experimentando, al igual que ver cómo va madurando con cada aventura que tiene, así como su obsesión por los misterios y descubrir quién es el autor de los diarios… Me enamoré perdidamente de su personalidad._

 _Hime: Y de verdad que estás obsesionada…_

 _Hina: Vamos Hime… no exageres…_

 _Hime: ¿Quieres que les cuente que pasó el otro día?_

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _Hime con una cámara se dirige a ver a Hina._

 _Hime: Oye Hina, quiero ir a tomar unas fotos al parque ¿me aco…?_

 _Hina: (De rodillas con las manos elevadas rezando en voz alta) Oh Kami-sama, POR FAVOR MANDAME UN DIPPER DE LA VIDA REAL, DEJARÉ DE HACER TRAVESURAS /(:v)/_

 _Hime: … (Sale huyendo de allí con expresión aterrada en el rostro)_

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

 _Hina: Ok… Hime está exagerando… ¿Cómo creen que yo haría eso? ¡Es casi como pensar que tengo un altar dedicado a Dipper! Puff, jajajaja eso es una locura (de pronto se abre el armario y cientos de peluches, dibujos, símbolos de pino y un Dipper de plastilina a tamaño real se observan)_

 _Hime: O.O …_

 _Hina: …_

 _Hime: … ¿E-E-Eso e-es u-un a-a-a-altar de Dipper?_

 _Hina: …_

 _Hime: …_

 _Hina: … ¡Sayonara tontos! (lanza una bola de humo pero cuando el mismo se dispersa se observa a Hina escondiéndose) ¡Los odio creadores de bolas de humo!_

 _CofCofCof… Continuemos… Mabel me parece un personaje optimista, entusiasta, un poco torpe, pero con sentimientos enormes, ¡UNA DULZURA DE NIÑA! Ya quisiera ser como ella, es alguien a quien todos quisiéramos de amiga._

 _Stan me parece un grandioso personaje que protege por encima de todas las cosas a su familia, un divertido tacaño y estafador pero a fin de cuentas un gran tío._

 _¿Qué no puedo decir de Soos, creo que es el personaje que más se parece a todo el fandom de Gravity Falls, y esas referencias a que ve anime y escribe Fanfiction o sus teorías, definitivamente si hiciera un test de personalidad de Gravity Falls, sería Soos._

 _Wendy… El la más badass de todo Gravity Falls, y eso se demostró en el Weirdmageddon, con eso digo todo…_

 _De los demás no hablaré ya que esto se volvería más largo de lo que ya es._

 _La historia._

 _No me convencía en un inicio como ya aclaré, pero en el final de la primera temporada y a lo largo de la segunda fue cuando se volvió de lo mejor, ustedes ya deben conocer esto así que tampoco hablaré mucho._

 _Llegamos al territorio feo de Gravity Falls._

 _El Shippeo._

 _Gran parte de mis ships (FinnxFlama, FinnxFiona, TadaHoney, HiroGo etc.) han nacido debido a fics grandiosos que he leído sobre ellos, y el Dipcifica fue en parte también gracias a los fics (También el MaBill comenzó debido a los fics, porque si no… nunca hubiera imaginado esa pareja), pero también fue una forma de shippear sin caer en la fanbase del Pinecest y del WenDip, en el primer caso porque nunca he podido verlos como algo más que hermanos, no tengo nada en contra de la fanbase en sí, si a ellos les gusta, no tengo porque odiarlos, son sus gustos y si no queremos volvernos como ciertos fandoms (cof cof Steven Universe y MLP cof cof) no hay que ser tan violentos, pero bueno, simplemente no me gusta, y respecto al segundo… Yo, al igual que muchos que shippean el Dipcifica, empezaron shippeando en WenDip, quieran admitirlo o no, así fue, pero después de lo que pasó en el capítulo del bunker (¿Así se escribe verdad?) y el misterio de la mansión Noroeste, y episodios posteriores, nos volvimos Dipcifica, otros CanDip por "x" o "y" razón._

 _Me encanta el Dipcifica, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera visto un interés notorio entre ellos dos, sin embargo… No me sorprendió mucho que Alex no haya puesto nada referente a ellos en el final._

 _Pero sin duda alguna, creo que un ship de los más extraños y que por obvias razones va muy parejo en las posibilidades del NO cannon, es el Mabill, solo me gusta por las historias y fanarts que he visto de ellos, pero es obvio que nunca se volvería una pereja oficial; por otra parte, el BillDip, Dippercest y Stancest es obvio que tampoco me gustan ya que no me gusta el Yaoi, y que tampoco se volvieron cannon por más que obvias razones al igual que el MaBill, por eso no tengo nada que decir sobre ellos._

 _Ahora si vamos a lo que venimos, el final:_

 _Me gustó…_

 _Hime: … ¿Eso es todo?..._

 _Hina: Aún no termino, solamente fui por un poco de chocolate caliente, ¡No te desesperes Hime!_

 _Definitivamente me gustó el final, reí por esas referencias al anime de Soos, me emocioné por la batalla, que hayan derrotado a Bill sin tener que usar a los elementos de la rueda, lloré por el final y el que Stan sacrificara sus recuerdos (aunque después los recordó de forma fácil) El final me fascinó y cumplió su objetivo de destrozarme el kokoro al saber que, por ahora o al menos hasta que se confirme lo contrario, definitivamente terminó Gravity Falls, fue algo muy triste para mí el saber que ya no iba a poder seguir esperando un nuevo capítulo al año :v_

 _Hime: Como cierta persona…_

 _Hina: ¡Ya cállate Hime! …Como decía, no poder tener más trolleos por parte de Alex, seguir esperando que el Dipcifica se volviera cannon, ver más aventuras, etc., y ha sido un gran golpe para mí. Sin embargo… al analizarlo mejor, me he dado cuenta que no ha sido el mejor final, todos sabemos que las cosas se resolvieron demasiado rápido, Gravity Falls tenía para más, y si sé que yo apoyé la idea de que Gravity Falls se retirara antes de que le pasara lo mismo que a Phineas y Ferb, y sé que ahora pareceré demasiado hipócrita, o algo por el estilo, pero… al menos, en mi caso, te deja algo insatisfecho el final, no es por desprestigiar al equipo detrás de Gravity Falls pues su trabajo ha sido genial, pero… mucho fanfickers pudieron haber hecho un final más… ¿épico tal vez? En ingles no sé, pero JaviSuzumiya y otros fickers me han dejado más impresionada, y seguramente me emocionarán más con el final de sus fics._

 _Pero bueno, el final logró su cometido, y pues… al menos no tuvo un mal final, y se resolvió prácticamente la mayoría de los problemas; aún no sé qué le pasó a Blendin, creí que iba a tener mayor relevancia, pero ni siquiera supimos que pasó con él, lo del bebé del tiempo, si recuerdan el episodio del cerdo viajero del tiempo, pensará igual que yo, que en ese entonces el bebé acababa de "resucitar" ya que lo que se veía en esa escena, fue muy similar a lo que se dijo en el Weirdmageddon parte 1; lo de Pacifica y su familia no me lo esperaba, pero creo que es algo que sería muy benéfico para sus padres y para ella._

 _Lo de Mcgucket fue genial, verlo recuperando su cordura… ah… y finalmente vimos a los Dippers que nunca aparecieron, yo quiero uno para mi \\(:'D)/_

 _¿WenDip? ¿Dipcifica? ¿Pinecest? ¿Sooslody? (Ese es el nombre ship que se me ocurrió para esa pareja, no me juzguen, no lo había oído o leído antes, y que yo supiera, ellos no tenían nombre de pareja, así que cualquier parecido con algún otro nombre es simplemente que tenemos imaginación similar :v) ¡No! El mejor Shippeo y la pareja más canónica de todo Gravity Falls es la de los dos policías, ninguna otra pareja podrá superar jamás ese reencuentro lleno de amor y profundos sentimientos, fujoshis allí lo tienen, Gravity Falls tiene parte Yaoi :v_

 _Y pues… creo que eso sería todo, y como veo que esto me salió más largo de lo que imaginé, les tengo una sorpresa._

 _No sé cómo le haré, y no sé si podré lograrlo pero subiré otros dos drables, quizá tres, de este fic y los subiré máximo hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana, y antes del lunes, subiré el song fic, que les prometí, es el fandub de una canción japonesa de cierto grupo muy popular, así que no voy a dormir en todo este fin de semana…_

 _De nada :'v …._

* * *

 _Y pues, me despido._

 _Yo soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan con la participación de Hime._

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 _BYENARA! ^w^/_


End file.
